


chem is trying

by junhaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hao tutoring jun, how do u tag, sign me the fuck up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhaos/pseuds/junhaos
Summary: minghao learns a thing or two from his tutoring session with junhui.





	chem is trying

**Author's Note:**

> exam preparations are killing me ;; but i am back with another junhao drabble. @minghoax helped me with this thank you i love u!

"so when does a redox reaction take place?

\- hyung?"

somewhere across the room amidst the pile of books scattered on the floor was a snoring wen junhui.

"hnngh wha-?"

minghao sneaked a peek from the chemistry book he was holding and saw his neighbor all sprawled out across the floor clutching a textbook to his chest.

"you know what? go get some sleep i'm gonna get going now.. 

i'll see you tomorrow," minghao snapped as he gathered all his notes and stuffed them into his bag. 

when his senior by one year bugged him on his way home from school begging to be tutored, he expected it to be a serious evening consisting of chemical equations and the table of elements.

what he didn't expect to see was wen junhui falling asleep every 2 seconds while minghao went on explaining about something called electropositivity.

\- or was it electronegativitiy? junhui wasn't so sure anymore. his brain was clouded with sleep and he was beyond exhausted.

minghao merely shook his head and got up from his position on the floor to make a bee line for the bedroom door.

before tripping over a pillow junhui had managed to throw his way, albeit being drowsy with sleep. 

"hnngh! what the hell," came his muffled grunts. he looked up and found junhui to be very much awake now.

"hao don't go i'm sorry, i won't fall asleep again," junhui apologized as he offered a hand to help minghao up from the floor, his other hand scratching the back of his head. which lead minghao's attention to his hair. 

minghao was a sucker for hair dye, and junhui just happened to be a very good looking boy with a soft shade of pink tinting the roots of his hair. a contrast, to the dark shade of brown his hair was.

minghao raised an eyebrow at this and was ready to question the other boy when junhui dragged him towards the stack of books on the floor. 

"see? i'm wide awake. and i love chemistry! lets start again," junhui clapped and gestured towards the spot next to him on the floor for minghao to sit. 

how bad could this possibly get, right? minghao shrugged and simply nodded. 

\-------------------------------------------------

the sound of multiple alarms ringing at the same time startled minghao awake from his deep slumber. the first thing he realized was the blinding light entering his eyes. it took him a few seconds to realize that -

1\. serving as a pillow underneath his head was his chemistry textbook.

2\. he was on the floor tangled in what he assumed was his bag.

3\. the thing he assumed was his bag? it was wen junhui's leg.

4\. wen junhui was curled up by his side snoring softly.

5\. he was in love with his closest childhood pal, wen junhui.


End file.
